The Sweet Blood
by Amber Reina
Summary: Zero suka cerita horor. Zero suka cerita tentang vampir. Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Zero ketika bertemu dengan vampire asli?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight Characters. But the story is mine.**

**Warning : KaZe, OOC**

**Hope you like it**

**The Sweet Blood**

**Chapter 1**

Bel istirahat di Cross Academy baru saja berdentang. Hampir seluruh siswa keluar kelas menuju kantin termasuk Yuuki Cross. Anak kepala sekolah ini pun turut keluar kelas. Tapi tujuannya bukanlah kantin melainkan memasuki kelas yang berada di sebelah kelasnya sendiri. Sebelumnya, Yuuki melongok ke dalam kelas yang bertuliskan 2-C itu. Kosong. Yuuki merengut. Sahabatnya tidak berada di sana, tumben sekali. Akhirnya Yuuki memutuskan menunggu sahabatnya itu di dalam. Yuuki menghampiri sebuah kursi di deretan paling belakang. Itu adalah kursi sahabatnya yang bernama Zero.

"Zero kemana sih?" gumam Yuuki.

Kemudian tangan Yuuki meraba kolong meja Zero. Sepertinya Yuuki menemukan sesuatu. Seperti sebuah buku. Yuuki pun menariknya keluar, dan bernar itu adalah sebuah buku, novel tepatnya. Yuuki melihat sampulnya yang berwarna awan gelap dengan lambang mawar merah berdarah. Yuuki sempat bergidik. Lalu matanya bergerak ke atas dimana judul dan nama pengarang novel tersebut terpampang jelas.

"The Sweet Blood. Rido?" eja Yuuki.

Siapa itu Rido? Yuuki sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Novel tentang Vampir, huh? Sahabat laki-lakinya itu memang sangat menyukai novel seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Yuuki terkikik geli. Dia membayangkan seandainya Zero bertemu dengan vampir asli. Bagaimana reaksinya? Itu membuat Yuuki sangat penasran.

"Tidak sopan mengorek barang milik orang lain."

Tiba-tiba saja Zero berdiri di belakang Yuuki, membuat Yuuki tersentak.

"Kau menyebalkan! Selalu saja membuatku terkejut," Yuuki menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Zero kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada samping Yuuki.

Yuuki mendadak gugup. Kepalanya ia tundukan dalam-dalam lalu berkata, "Zero,hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada dia."

"Maksudmu-"

Yuuki mengangguk cepat sebelum Zero menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yuuki yakin Zero tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Yuuki mendongak, "Kau tidak melarangku?"

Zero berdiri kemudian menepuk kepala Yuuki, "Melarangmu pun tak ada gunannya. Kau ini kan keras kepala."

Kedua mata Yuuki berbinar, "Doakan aku, Zero." Zero mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku janji, orang yang pertama kuberi tahu adalah kau. Sampai jumpa," kata Yuuki sebelum pergi meninggalakan Zero.

Zero menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursinya. Tangannya mengambil novel yang sekarang berada di atas meja. Zero mulai membuka halaman yang terakhir dibaca. Kedua matanya dengan serius membaca deretean-deretan kalimat yang tercetak pada novel tersebut. Zero berhenti membaca setelah membaca sebuah kalimat yang tertulis, ' Seorang vampir yang jatuh cinta hanya bisa meminum darah dari orang yang dicintainya.'

"Hm, sepertinya merepotkan," komentarnya lalu menutup bukunya.

Zero jadi teringat Yuuki. Ia sedikit hawatir juga jika Kuran akan menolak Yuuki. Ya, Kaname Kuran adalah orang yang disukai Yuuki sejak lama. Zero memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya meskipun berada di klub yang sama yaitu, klub basket. Kaname memang populer di kalangan siswi seantero sekolah. Tapi sifatnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Zero.

"Terpaksa pulang telat hari ini." Zero akhirnya memutuskan. Ia akan mengawasi Yuuki sepulang sekolah nanti.

**~ Amber Reina ~**

Zero mengawasi Yuuki dari jauh. Ia melihat Yuuki sedang bicara dengan Kaname. Zero yakin saat ini wajah Yuuki terlihat seperti buah tomat. Dan Kaname yang berdiri di hadapan Yuuki menampakan wajah dinginnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sayang sekali Zero hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jauh, jadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh mereka. Tapi, toh itu bukan urusannya. Ia di sini hanya untuk mengawasi Yuuki.

Kemudian Zero melihat Kaname berkata sesuatu dan membuat Yuuki semakin menundukan kepalanya. Mungkinkah Yuuki ditolak? Tiba-tiba Kaname melangkah lebih dekat ke Yuuki. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala Yuuki. Zero berpikir, sepertinya Kaname ingin menenangkan Yuuki. Tapi ternyata tebakan Zero meleset. Kaname justru memiringkan kepala Yuuki lalu mengarahkan wajahnya sendiri ke leher Yuuki. Zero segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia mendorong keras Kaname hingga terjembab kemudian menarik Yuuki menjauh.

Kaname menatap keduannya kesal sampai seseorang muncul di hadapan Kaname. Takuma Ichijou mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kaname berdiri.

"Hari ini kau gagal?" katanya

Kaname tidak menjawab melainkan meninggalkan Takuma begitu saja.

Takuma mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak biasanya," kemudian mengikuti Kaname dari belakang.

**~ Amber Reina ~**

Zero membawa Yuuki ke samping sekolah. Nafasnya tampak memburu. Kemudian matanya beralih ke samping di mana Yuuki berdiri. Zero mengerutkan alisnya. Aneh, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Yuuki kelelahan. Padahal tadi mereka lari cukup jauh.

"Yuuki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zero setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Keanehan masih berlanjut. Yuuki sama sekali tidakmenjawab.

"Yuuki! Hey! Yuuki kau kenapa?" Zero mengguncang bahu Yuuki namun masih belum ada respon apapun. Kemudian matanya menangkap kedua mata Yuuki yang terlihat kosong. Ia menggertakan giginya emosi, "Apa yang sudah Kuran lakukan kepadamu!"

"Yuuki, aku mohon sadarlah!" Zero masih berusaha menyadarkan Yuuki.

"Percuma saja. Caramu sama sekali tidak berguna." Kaname tiba-tina muncul di belakang Yuuki.

Emosi Zero meningkat. Kedua tangannya terkepal kemudian ia maju ke hadapan Kaname. Bersiap untuk meninjunya.

Kaname sama sekali tidak terlihat takut atau tegang. Mimiknya datar dan itu membuat Zero semakin kesal. Di layangkanlah sebuah pukulan dari Zero. Tapi Kaname berhasil menghalaunya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku." ujarnya.

Darah Zero semakin mendidih. Ia mundur selangkah lalu mengangkat kakinya ke atas untuk menendang Kaname. Namun lagi-lagi dihentikan Kaname dengan tangan kosong.

"Sudah kubilang, percuma melawanku."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadanya!" Zero menunjuk Yuuki.

"Tidak ada."

Zero menarik kerah seragam putih Kaname, "Kau! Kembalikan Yuuki seperti semula!"

"Lepaskan Kaname!" Takuma hendak menyerang Zero namun Kaname menahannya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan temanmu kembai seperti semula. Tapi, kau harus ikut denganku," ujar Kaname datar.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

"Syarat."

"Huh?" Takuma mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa dengan Kaname? Bukankah targetnya gadis itu?" ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau!" Zero menolak.

"Maka dia akan tetap seperti itu." Kaname menggerling ke samping di mana Yuuki berdiri.

"Cih," Zero melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kaname dengan kasar.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ikutlah denganku." kata Kaname sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Zero terlihat ragu. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Kaname, tapi Yuuki harus diselamatkan. Haruskah ia mengikuti keinginan Kaname?

**To be continue...**

**A/N : Aku kembali dengan fanfic KaZe. Yeaaaah! Setelah lama disibukan dengan tugas kuliah yang menggila, akhirnya libuuuur! *nangis bombay*. Silakan review-nya. Kritik dan saranya juga, saya tunggu.**


End file.
